Pestiss' Refreshing Wave
Pestiss' Refreshing Wave (also known as simply the "Refreshing Wave" or even more simply the "Refresh") was the very last event to occur in the Celestial Eruption timeline, and was the very frist event to occur in the Celestial Refresh timeline. Storyline-wise, it is one of the most significant events in multiverse history, as it essentially undid much of the damage of the God Wars, but is also a definitive end to the era of black-and-white good vs. evil and led to the creation of Factions. As far as the game system itself, the Refresh was a way to explain the migration between Celestial Eruption and Celestial Refresh, as well as the various changes to the stat system, both large and small. The Event The Refreshing Wave itself was caused by the death of the Adventure God Pestiss' mortal incarnation - Ballion in tandem with the slaying of Jake the Bastard at the hands of Paine. The Unknown, which was another participating diety in the God Wars, held Jake at bay while the others did their work, and the death of Ballion was a catalyst which released all of Pestiss' latent powers, which had also been held back by Jake's own influence. Like a wave of divine energy, Pestiss swept out from the gods' battlefield and eventually covered the entire multiverse in a soothing, healing light. Less notably, the Refresh also coincides with the loss of Sora by the heroes, and Roxas by the villains. Both keyblade-wielders had been instrumental in the battle between good and evil, and the effect the Refresh had on them served as a game-changer for both sides. The Result Storyline Results The immediate and most notable effect of the Refreshing Wave was the undoing of all the destruction caused by the God Wars, as well as the erasure of any and all traces of the gods themselves. The main churches of Pestiss, Jake, and Unknown were either completely gone or reduced to ruins, while all of the followers who came from the dieties' respective planes vanished. Those who were multiversal converts suddenly regained control of their minds, and their faith was once again something of their own volition. Strangely, neither the Sanctuary of Light nor the Bastion of Darkness were restored by Pestiss, and the reasons for this are still left unknown but are highly contested amongst theorists. Tower's Gate, which had been destroyed not by the gods, but by mortals, was also effected by the Refresh. At first, many believed that it had been restored to its former glory by Pestiss; however, the fortress which replaced it was entirely different. The Tower of Twilight was much larger than Tower's Gate, and the main tower itself was much taller and more modernized. Moreover, there was the additions of the Wing of Daybreak and the Wing of Nightfall, which many believe was to serve as new bases for the heroes and villains respectively. Finally, many months later, the ruins of Tower's Gate were actually found beneath the very foundations of the Tower of Twilight, accesible via underground tunnels. With the loss of the two main bases, along with a few of their champions, the heroes and villains found themselves in a multiverse that was familiar, yet different than before. No longer were the ties that bound them all in a huge, seemingly-endless struggle present, and unified ideologies no longer applied. The multiverse had teetered on the edge of oblivion because of dieties, and yet mortals did nothing but propogated it. With a second chance and a new sense of humility, the various denizens of the multiverse went to work rebuilding what had been lost. System Results Along with the migration to the new board, the Refresh also changed many of the core and underlying systems of the game: *'Terminology Changes': Attacks are now Techniques, Battle Ranks are now Battle Levels, and Experience Points are now Improvement Points. *'Faction System': Players can now form their own factions, complete with charters, privileges, and even their own Headquarters. Engage in new levels of interaction through the use of revised Planetary Bonus systems, and PvP. *'Status Effect Revision': Blind is now Impair, and most turn and action-altering status effects have been revised. Some of these ailments now grant limited actions while under their effects, while others allow new ways of breaking from them. *'Quick Slots': All Utility belts have been made obsolete (yes, you get a 150c refund) with the advent of Quick Slots! Now, you can use items in the heat of battle without taking up an action, adding another level of battle strategy. *'Follower System': No longer are soldiers and mercenaries given for free, or are they limited in size or by level. Fully customizable followers, which may be simple militia, or loyal party members, may now be purchased an upgraded along with your character. The only limits are your pocketbook, and imagination. *'Planetary Bonus System': These bonuses are no longer governed by wayward structures or a base system that no one cared for. Back to its roots, each planet has a few bonuses that are gained innately by ownership. In a twist, however, only Factions may own a territory, and may only give the bonus out to a set number of faction members. The discounts have also been removed, but each planet now grants a +1c per pay day bonus to every member of the owning faction, regardless of being a recipient of the bonus or not. Any faction member caught in a world that is not neutral, owned by their faction, or has been given permission of the owning faction to do so in, is completely open to attack, and possibly death. See Also *God Wars *Celestial Refresh Timeline External Links *Official Refresh News Announcement on Celestial Refresh *Official System Change Announcement on Celestial Refresh Category:Storyline Category:Board-Wide Storyline